The present invention relates to a candle holder and, more particularly, to a candle holder formed of paper or the like which can be used to support a candle in a hollow article such as a glass.
In the case of an emergency, such as a power failure, or when a conventional candle holder is not available, a need has arisen for a simple and inexpensive holder for temporarily supporting a candle in a stable desired upright position. Prior to the present invention, this need has not been met.
The present invention fulfills this need by providing a simple and inexpensive candle holder which can be formed of paper, plastic or the like and can be utilized to support a candle in a hollow article such as a glass or the like.